The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular to determining a tip clearance of rotor blades of a gas turbine engine.
Many aircraft and industrial power generators use gas turbine engines to generate thrust and/or electrical power. Generally, gas turbine engines include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The fan section drives air along a bypass flow path while the compressor section draws air in along a core flow path where air is compressed and communicated to the combustor section. In the combustor section, air is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high pressure exhaust gas stream that expands through the turbine section where energy is extracted by turbine blades and utilized to drive the fan section and the compressor section.
Measurements of the tip clearance of rotor blades (e.g., turbine blades) within the gas turbine engine can be important for evaluating cycle efficiencies and engine performance. Gaps between a tip of the rotor blade and an engine shroud can permit air to pass over the tip rather than through the blades, thereby resulting in leakage and inefficiency. Conversely, a rotor blade that contacts (or rubs) the shroud or coating during operation can remove material from the blade tip and/or generate undesirable heat, which can have negative consequences.nsert text]